


【mob智】毒

by mmmmutouuuu



Category: mob智
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmutouuuu/pseuds/mmmmutouuuu





	【mob智】毒

核能预警 路人智警告 不喜欢赶紧离开！！

 

 

 

“糟了……”  
看着空无一人的小巷，大野智无奈的叹了一口气。  
行程突然出了差错导致拍摄到很晚，电车已经停运、又放心的让经纪人先回去，他不得已面临着走回家的命运。

总之，先走到街区看看有没有应急宾馆吧……

大野在昏暗的小路上慢悠悠的走着，突然像是感知到什么一样回了头——  
一个带着口罩的高大男子突然扑倒了他。

“诶……？？”有点慢半拍的小脑瓜果然无法处理这种突发情况，大野不断的挣扎，但与男人巨大的身形差导致他只能被迫摆出待解剖的青蛙般蠢兮兮的姿势。  
男人粗重的呼吸声萦绕在薄薄的耳廓。  
大野的脸有些发红，他有些结巴的安慰着男人：“这位先生……您是不是认错人了……？”  
男人没说话，在大野的脖颈间吸饱了奶香气，又去摸大野的腿。  
“先生……请不要这样……！”  
大野有些许的洁癖，不管是躺在脏兮兮的地上还是陌生人的触碰都让他的恐惧到达了巅峰。  
“别怕……”  
男人终于说话了，他拔下大野穿着的球鞋，露出软绵绵、套着白袜子的脚掌。  
“我啊……是大野君的粉丝哦？”  
大野无法挣脱强壮男人的桎梏，只好顺着他的话题接：“是、是吗？那真是太好了……请放开我吧……啊？”  
下一秒男人扯下了袜子吮住了他的脚趾，让大野低声下气的恳求变了调。  
大野的脚敏感得碰都碰不得，又怎能受的住男人的吸吮？男人的舌头异常的灵活，不放过每个趾缝的色情舔吻着，水声充斥在阴暗的小巷里，大野无助的捂住了嘴。  
“哼嗯……别……哈啊……”  
最后嘴唇停留在最敏感的脚掌心，狠狠的冲着那软软的肉垫咬了一口。  
大野智疼得泪都要飙出来了，他也不管什么粉丝了，脚丫不断的踢蹬挣扎：“你干什么！我要报警了！！”  
结局当然还是被镇压了，男人甚至拿出了便利店买来的胶带将大野的大腿和小腿折叠绑在了一起。  
随后，男人慢条斯理的从裤子里掏出了自己那根黑紫紫、热腾腾的肉棒。

“呜……不要！不要！”  
大野智惊恐的扭动着，试图摆脱不断划破衣服的小刀。  
小刀停留在牛仔裤的裆部，由于现在大野是分开双腿的姿势，刀片很轻易的就划破了股间的布料，灰色的内裤露了出来，随后是没受过日晒的、白嫩嫩的屁股。  
男人粗硬的手指在臀肉间滑动着，流连于温热软弹的触感。

“笨、笨蛋，滚远点……！呜呜……别碰我……”  
大野的哭喊与猫猫拳只会成为男人情欲的催化剂，男人再也忍不住内心阴暗的想法，整张脸埋入大野的裆部，如饥似渴的啄吻起来。  
本用来排泄的器官被舔得发痒，不知羞耻的入口不断开合，企图吃进去些什么。

“大野君、很饥渴啊？很久没做了吗？”  
“别瞎说唔、啊、好烫……”  
龟头顶在穴口，大野不知为何生出了箭在弦上的焦灼感。  
热烫的、属于男性的肉棍一寸寸顶入了同样身为男性的自己的身体里。  
这个认知让大野身体都跟着发了热，他晕陶陶的感受着体内被充满，在他以为已经顶到底时、那根可恶的肉棒却依旧在稳稳的入侵着更内里的地方。  
直到大野感觉肉棒都要从嘴里伸出来了。

“大野君？还好吗？”  
男人拍打大野的屁股将他唤回了现实，随后胯抵着胯肉贴着肉的凶狠撞击就开始了。  
“啊啊、啊、别……已经、充满了……”  
“大野君、难道不想就这样、什么都不想的快乐下去吗？”  
男人低沉的声音环绕在大野智的脑海，不太灵光的脑袋受不得诱惑的思考着——也许、就这样耽于快感也不赖……

他已经射过一轮，而男人还在凶悍的撞击，就在他以为内部会品尝到那滑腻腻、腥臭又美味的精液时，男人却突然抽出了性器。  
肠穴依依不舍的锁紧龟头，却依然挽留不住，发出了啵的一声轻响。  
黝黑的肉棒在月光下闪着莹莹的光，那上面是自己动情时分泌出的液体。  
“因为大野君是洁癖，所以不会内射的哦？”  
男人状似体贴的低声说着，然后将硕大的龟头抵住了大野那令无数人垂涎的小脸蛋。  
前列腺液沾湿了大野的脸。  
“所以、”  
“就麻烦大野君喝下去了～”

 

下雨了。  
大野丝毫不顾泥土粘在衣服上，伸出小舌头陶醉的吞咽着不断射在脸上、口中的精液，塌下腰的动作完美的显露出了牛仔裤中间的艳红小穴。  
他恳求的回头望着男人——  
“再、多疼爱我一点？”


End file.
